sinrepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Aden Kya II
SORT OUT The Greatest Kya Using Aden as a springboard, Matthias Kya became a full Admiral, commanding the defences of the isolated planet of Orinda. When the Sith-Imperial War broke out, Admiral Kya moved on Taris and, working alongside Grand Admiral Veed and Nyna Calixte, drove the Galactic Alliance from the key world, accruing vast prestige. Aden Kya, watching his father strike blow after blow against the Alliance, pushed for more freedom for the Imperial Knights, engaging Wolf Sazen and K'Kruhk when the Alliance returned to Taris more than a year later. The death of his father fighting off superior numbers twisted the irony for Aden, forced to, officially, watch his father die at the hands of the Jedi. Sent to Concord Dawn with the other rogue Imperial Knights, Aden became leader of the faction within the Empire and usurped the Imperial Moff over Mandalorian Space, killing him and taking his title. Eventually spurning the Emperor entirely, Aden felt betrayed by his Emperor, taking actions to replace him and grab the Empire allies such as Corellia with his own methods. Almost all of the Knights supporting him dead, he withdrew to Rutan in 129 ABY to find peace with himself, inadvertedly involving himself with the planets civil war. The local Imperials betrayed him upon their victory at the Sith's secret order, and he grew even more angry with his Empire. When the war ended, he returned to Coruscant and the Imperial Knights, placed in a legal limbo as traitor and Imperial Knight. In less than a week he became master of the Imperial Knights when Darth Krayt took the throne, those few Jedi and Imperial Knights who remained quickly being corrupted by Aden's leadership and the Sith. A fortnight into his Order, the Sith consumed it, Aden being offered the title of the Darth Insipid II, his parentage revealed by Lord Krayt himself. Collapsing, Aden fled from the Sith Empire at the earliest opportunity, barely escaping Lord Krayt's blade - his Knights and Jedi sacrificing themselves to save him. Guilt consumed him, and he dived into the Unknown Regions. Returning to Nirauan, Aden faced off with a fellow Imperial Knight, killing her, and fled to Tatooine, where his Force powers fled him, fading with his depression and dishonour. He has since remained there, coming to terms with his shame - with his brush with the Dark Side - and joined the crew of the Fools Gamble to redeem himself. The Slow Redemption and the Future As Aden Kya, the Imperial Knight slowly regained his trust of existence beside a young toddler named Li, whom he saved during the Tusken-Jawa War of 137 ABY. Eventually making his way off-world, he clashed with both True and Sith Imperials until finding his balance. Eventually leaving the ship - and his new family - he formally adopted Li, and Li took the name of Li Kya. Aden and Li settled on Fondor, helping it recover from the Sith-Imperial War, re-establishing the families links to it's historic homeworld. Li eventually had a daughter named Reena Kya in 158 ABY, whom went onto become a Vice-Admiral in the new Republic Navy, serving about the Torpilleur-class Star Destroyer Fondor's Pride during the Titanomanchy crisis. Losing her crew and status while obsessing about clearing the name of Darth Insipid from her family, allowing herself to prove her worth to the Kya name, she eventually found her own redemption in the same way many of her family had; by having a child with a Mandalorian and furthering the line in Tegan Kya.